RENESEMEE RANDOMNESS
by DevilishCanadianDiva
Summary: What the title says .... Please be kind & review
1. BELLA POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Stephanie Meyer does.**

**BELLA POV**

"Renesemee Carlie Cullen where in the world are you?" I yelled. I put down my shield so that Edward couldn't hear my thoughts and sang the ABC's in Spanish in my head so Alice couldn't hear me. Edward & the rest the family decided that one of us, whoever it was to stay with Renesemee just incase. They all went hunting, so I was all alone with my beautiful daughter. I looked all through the beautiful cottage that Esme had gotten me for my birthday. I even went as far as look in the huge closet, were I knew that Renesemee loved playing in their but no such luck.

I suddenly had the idea to go to the big main house since Renesemee liked to play in Edward's old room. So I ran vampire speed to the house, sure enough it was unlocked as I was the only one around and no one humans dared to come her, well not by accident, for many of them were scared of the Cullen's. So I went into the house, put down my shield, incase she could was crying and also hoped that Edward couldn't hear me. I went up into Edward's old room to no avail. I then went to the many rooms even Carlisle's office.

I then started phoning everyone but Charlie and my new family. Renesemee may have looked 8 but she was really 3. When I phoned Jake, he sounded kinda busy so as her imprint which I still didn't like, he said that Nessie (I hated that nickname.) wasn't in La Push but he'll be right over. When he arrived he looked as scared I was.

"Bells, you better phone them." he said, but I just shook my head.

"Not yet." All I said.

Jake shook his head at my oddness, he ran to Esme's garden was and called for her. I hoped that she hadn't went to Forks. Jake then reappeared out of nowhere he then shook his head, looking very sad.

"PHONE THEM!" he said once more with much more urgency.

"Ok, I'll Phone Emmett."

"_Hello Emmett, don't tell the others, but I need you here, as soon as possible. I'll explain, when you get here." I said trying not to sound worried._

"_Ok Bella this better be good. Be there in a few." Emmet said._

A few moments later, Emmett was at the main house. Jacob said he had to go so left suddenly, but before he left, he whispered to me that he'll look around town.

Emmett then appeared before me & noticed my expression.

"What's up Bella. You called just as I was ready to get a appetizing looking grizzly." he said to me.

"Sorry Emmett, but I can't find Renesemee, I looked EVERYWHERE I could think of." I said dry sobbing into his massive chest. He looked udderly shocked and nervous.

"Why phone me? Why not Edward or Alice or the others? He asked me, trying to comfort me.

"Because she adores you & I couldn't phone Edward or Alice cause they will see what's & hear up." I said hoping that he'll help me out.

"Ok, I'll try my best, but Bella if I don't see her I'm calling the others." he said rather sternly. I just nodded.

We then spent the good next hour, looking my little miracle. After awhile Emmett with his booming voice said that he is going to phone the others. I regretfully nodded my head and told him that I'll phone Edward myself while he phoned his wife and my sister, Rosalie and Charlisle.

I went into the massive garage to phone my private Adonis. On the 2nd ring he answered the phone.

"_Bella what's wrong? he said, sounding very concerned._

"_Oh, Edward, I am so sorry." I said, if I could cry I'll be crying over the phone._

"_What happen?" was all he said._

"_Edward .. I .. can't .. find .. her." I said, nearly out of breathe._

"_I'll be right there. I love you." he suddenly said._

Soon afterward I left the garage to the other inside the main house, sitting on the couches. They looked at me for some sort of explanation.

"I was in the cottage reading _Wuthering Heights _waiting for Renesemee to wake up. I went to check on her in her room and seen that she wasn't in her bed, so I looked everywhere I phoned Jacob, he tried to help, until he had to leave, so I phoned Emmett." I said, looking at the ground, I didn't notice but Esme had her arms around me.

"So this is why you where singing the ABCs in Spanish in your head." Alice said, sounding hurt. I just nodded my head. Edward was soon by me & took Esme's spot.

"It's not your fault love, we just have a independent daughter." He said, kiss me on top of my head.

"OK guys, we got 1 scared little girl somewhere, so go look everywhere, even in the forest." Carlisle spoke up. We all nodded. Jasper and Alice said they will look for in the forest. Rosalie and Emmett said they'll look all around the garage, finally Carlisle and Esme said that'll look in the backyard again. Edward and I just nodded our heads in response. Edward that said we should look in the cottage once more. I regretfully agreed.

Hours later, we minus Jasper and Alice went to the main house. Wondering where our dear Renesemee was. Suddenly Jasper appeared carrying a sleeping Renesemee in his arms.

"She was in the forest with her stuffed wolf, looking scared & lost. She told us that, she quietly hopped out of her room cause a Robin was out of her window & wanted to follow it. She then got to deep in the forest where she could hear anything, so her sat down & played with her stuffed wolf then fell asleep." Alice said, following Jasper carrying the stuffed wolf.

Jasper then gently carried Renesemee to one of the biggest couches. She stirred and looked at everyone looking at her.

"Reneseme, you gave me a scare. You should've gotten me and we would've went to the forest together." I said kneeling beside her.

"Sorry momma. I won't do that again. The forest is dark & scary." She said hugging me and the others.

Esme started making Reneseme some eggs, the only real human food she'd eat, while my little miracle told us about her little adventure.


	2. EMMETT POV

**EMMETT POV**

I had the honour of watching my 1 and only niece, Renesemee. Her parents went back to Esme Isle on a 2nd honeymoon. Alice and my gorgeous wife Rosalie went to Paris while Carlisle and Esme went to Alaska to visit the Denali's. Jasper wanted to talk to Garrett about something, I have no clue about so he went there also. I was playing on my laptop that Rosie got me in the living room. Suddenly I heard a big crash in Eddie's old room, so I went to investigate. There was Nessie trying to get a picture of Bella that Alice had taken, she fell right on her butt, crying when she saw me.

"I didn't mean to Uncle Emmy, but that picture of momma is so pretty. I am also very bored." She said, in a very sad voice. She may have looked 8 but she was really almost 4 years old.

"That's alright Princess Nessie. Your mom does look pretty, don't tell Aunt Rose thou. If your bored then what do you want to do?" I asked her, crouching to her level. She pressed her hand on my temple to say she wanted to go into the town. I then looked at her chocolate brown eye and bronze curly hair, then nodded in response.

"I got to get changed. Stay right there Uncle Emmy." She said. She then went to the cottage to get changed. I thought to myself that Alice turned my sweet little Nessie into a Fashionesta. I went downstairs to shut off my laptop, as soon as I was done that, Nessie re-entered the house with a huge smile on her face. She was wearing a yellow, white and black dress with yellow flats and had her hair curly bronze hair in a cute ponytail.

"Ready Uncle Emmy!" She said bouncing towards me.

"OK, let's go! Race ya!" I said and ran towards the Jeep to see her already there (I let her win). I then put her in, fastened her seat belt, then drove into town. We passed Charlie's house but she didn't notice as she was happily singing songs.

"So your birthday in coming up, do you want anything special?" I asked her, as I continued driving, I kinda had a feeling what but I was under strict orders not to say anything, we all were planning on going to Hawaii, Alice being Alice already saw that the weather would be cloudy for the most part.

"A BIG GIRL BIKE!" She yelled, blushing major.

"We'll see Miss. Renesemee." I said to her, with a wink, I then stopped the Jeep near a park. We both got out and she went to grab my hand.

"Uncle Emmy, can we have some Ice Cream?" She asked me, knowing I'd say yes.

"Sure." I said, after all I didn't want to be labelled as the boring Uncle. So I got 2 chocolate Ice Cream cones.

"Uncle Emmy, your so silly, you CAN'T eat Ice Cream." She said, sounding like Bella. I smirked at her and gave her Ice Cream.

"Don't tell." I winked at her. She then gave me a tiny laugh towards me cause she knew what will happen. After we both finished our Ice Cream, Nessie went to play in the park. Suddenly an old woman came up to me.

"What a lovely little girl you got there young man." She said to me. If only she knew.

"Thank you, my niece is real special." I said. She looked at me with a loving yet puzzling look on her face.

"Nessie, lunch time!" I yelled to her, excusing myself from the old woman. Nessie ran towards me with a question look on her face, I just down to her level, grabbed her hand and put it on my cheek. After a few seconds, she looked up at me and laughed real loud.

"Uncle Emmy, she looooooooooooves you." She said, continuing laughing at me, then stopped when she saw the sad expression on my face.

"Sorry Uncle Emmy." She said with a pout. I picked her up and started tickling her, making her laugh some more. Suddenly I heard her tummy growling.

"Food for the half-human?" I whispered to her ear. She nodded her head, giggly and blushing slightly. We got back to the Jeep and went to Forks Café. She got 2 egg sandwiched and 2 cokes. Boy she sure cat eat I thought to myself.

"Um….Nessie, I'll be right back. You stay right here." I said to her. She nodded her head giggling silenly. I ran human speed towards the men's washroom, got into a stall and started puking the Ice Cream up. After almost an hour, I finally got out and started to look for Nessie and couldn't find her. I asked everyone and they all shook their heads, but a waitress went up to me and said something like Nessie left with someone. Oh great, Edward and Bella are going to kill me so I ran outside.

"Uncle Emmy! Are you OK?" She said, running towards me. I knelt at her level, she then put her hand on my cheek. Out of the corner of my eye, I seen Charlie sitting on a park bench, looking pissed at me. After she showed me what happened, I picked up Nessie and walked over to Charlie.

"Thanks for watching her Charlie." I said, looking at the ground.

"Your welcome, your lucky I was about to go and eat. WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU? SHE COULD HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED OR WORSE!!" Charlie yelled at me. God, she is half vampire, she is strong as is, I thought to myself.

"Charlie, I am sorry, but we got to go. Bella will bring Renesemee to go visit you, plus her birthday is coming soon." I said. He then gave me a angry look on his face and muttered something like neglectful to me.

"Bye Renesemee, take care of yourself." He said, shaking his head while walking off.

"Come on you, we gotta go back to the house." I told her.

"But Uncle Emmy …. I want to go to the store and buy some candy." She said, in near tears. I surely didn't want Charlie to come back and see Nessie crying. So I regretfully agreed. After awhile carrying _FOUR FULL BAGS OF CANDY_ we went to the Jeep. After putting her in and making sure she had her seatbelt on, I took off.

"No telling your dad and mom what happened in the café." I told her.

"OK Uncle Emmy." She said. After awhile, I heard her breathing level out and out of the corner of my eye, I saw her sleeping soundly. We then arrived at the main house, I got out and went to the passenger side and grabbed the still sleeping Nessie.

"I love you, Uncle Emmy. I had fun today." She said quietly in her sleep, as I put her gently on the loveseat.


	3. ROSALIE POV

**ROSALIE POV**

"Auntie Rosie?" My adorable niece asked me. She was playing with her stuffed wolf that the _DOG_ gave her. Her tummy suddenly growled.

"Are you hungry cutie? I asked her, as I whipped my greasy hands on a rag. When she nodded, I went up to her, picked her up and went to the cottage.

"Let's get some food in you and after you eat we can go somewhere. How does that sound?" I asked her, she light up as I said this and hopped on one of the kitchen stools. I looked for what to feed her. I then decided to make her some cold cereal with some awful smelling orange juice. She ate it with a cute little scowl on her face. For a girl looked 8 years old but was _REALLY_ 4, she was a smart one.

"I'm done, Auntie Rose, can we go Grandpa Charlie?" She asked me, as she looked into my topaz coloured eyes with her own chocolate brown colored eyes.

"Sure, just go to your to get dressed, I'll be there in a few." I told her. She just nodded her head, hopped off the stool and skipped to her room. I took her cereal bowl and the glass, quickly washed them. I then decided to phone Charlie to tell him we are coming into town.

"Hello?" Charlie said when he answered the phone. He sounded like her just woken.

"Hi Charlie this is Rosalie Hale." I said, hoping he wouldn't get mad.

"Oh hello Rosalie, what can I do for you?" He asked while I walked down the hall toward Ness' bedroom.

"I hope I didn't wake you. The reason for the phone call was to tell you that I'm bringing Renesemee into town and she'll like to see you." I said, hoping he won't mention Emmett. When Emmett came clean what he did when he was watching Nessie, we all yelled at him.

"Sure I'd love to see her. She's a great kid. But where are Bella and Edward?" He asked me. Edward had surprised Bella by buying her an island of own. He called it _**Bella Isle **_(which was located near Cuba). While the rest went to either Milan, Italy (Alice and Jasper) or Israel (Carlisle and Esme and Emmett).

"They went out of town for a few days." I told him.

"Fine meet me in the park in about 2 hours. I'll phone Jake he might want to see her too." He said. We both said our goodbyes I then groaned. I so didn't want to see that damn dog it's bad enough that he imprinted on her, I have to see him _every damn day_. I then went into Nessie's room and was met with the little girl smiling widely at me.

"OK cutie. What do you want to wear today?" I questioned her. She then skipped to her closet that Alice no doubt filled.

"That." She said pointing to a blue skirt and a white top that had blue butterflies stitch on it.

"Ok, let's get you dress then we can go see Grandpa Charlie and Jake. She squealed when I said Jake's name. After I helped her getting dressed, she said that she wanted pigtails in her hair. Awhile later I held her hand, as we walked towards my Convertible. Once we were both in the car, we took off towards town. I still had an hour and half to meat Charlie, so I took Nessie to the candy store, where she got enough candy for her, Jake and Charlie.

"Auntie Rosie, I miss daddy and momma." She said (quietly so no one would hear) in near tears, as we made our way to the park. The park was easy to find, it was across from Forks High.

"I know you do cutie, they'll be back in a few days." I said, bending down to her level.

"Grandpa Charlie!!!!" She yelled as she ran towards him, he in turns knelt to her level and opened his arms wide.

"So what's on the docket Renesemee?" He asked her picking her up. He made his was towards me as I straightened up. I handed him the candy and told him that I had to get a few things. He then went off with her, as I made my way over to Port Angeles.

A few hours later, I arrived back at the park to see Nessie sitting with Jake eating an ice cream cone.

"Auntie Rosie!!!! Auntie Rosie!!!!" She yelled, with chocolate ice cream all over her pretty little face, when she saw me coming towards her and Jake.

"Hey cutie, where did Grandpa Charlie go." I asked her, I cleaned up her face.

"He got a emergency call from the station." The dog answered for her.

"Auntie Rosie, watch what I can do." She said as she finished her ice cream.

"Nessie, I better go now, Seth and Leah are waiting for me." The dog said to my niece, he then leaned down and kissed her forehead. _Stupid dog_ I thought to myself and I saw that he was smirking at me. He _finally _left, then Nessie to a tree and proceeded to climb it. She then lost her footing and started to slip.

"Auntie Rosie help!!!!" She yelled in near tears. I ran human speed, as people were watching. When I reached her someone thankfully took her down the tree, she then made a bee-line straight towards me.

"Renesemee Carlie Cullen, you know better then that." I started to scold her, but when I saw her tear stained cheeks I stopped.

"I'm sorry Auntie Rosie, I just wanted to be a big girl. Will you tell momma & daddy?" She said, sniffling into my chest as I picked her up.

"I think I got to, now let's see that foot." I said, as I take over to a near by bench.

"Oh my God, Rosalie who it this adorable girl." The girl, who I recognized as Angela, she was holding onto that Ben guys arm.

"Oh hi Angela, this is Edward's brother's only kid. When he and his wife died, they found Edward and Edward couldn't say no. So he and Bella adopted her." I told her, seeing that Ness tried to hide behind my hair.

"What's you name cutie?" Angela asked Nessie. Who unhide herself and smiled at Angela.

"My name is Renesemee Carlie Cullen." She said in a small voice. She winced as I checked her leg.

"She looks so much like Edward and Bella." Ben finally spoken up. Angela just nodded her head.

"Coincidence." I just said, getting up.

"Renesemee is tired, so I got to go." I said excusing myself, Nessie then waved at both Angela and Ben.

"That was close, how's your leg cutie?" I asked her as we went to the car.

"Sore. Angela is nice." She said, rubbing her now bruised leg. She then let out a yawn.

"We'll be home soon." I said, as soon as I said that, I heard her heart & breathing level out. I took a peek at her and sure enough she went right to sleep. _Boy can she sleep_. I thought to myself. When I got to the driveway, I pulled to a stop. I then smoothly got Nessie out of the car, as to not wake her up. I then ran to the unlocked cottage and put her in her bed. I then walked to the living room and decided to watch some TV on the fashion channel.


	4. EDWARD POV

**EDWARD POV**

"Renesemee Carlie Cullen are you ready yet?" I yelled at her, I could her Bella giggling behind me. Bella told me that I should have a '_DADDY AND DAUGHTER DAY'_. So here I am waiting for my daughter. For a girl that is almost four but looks eight she had _lots_ of clothes, thanks to my pixie-like sister Alice. Emmett and Rosalie went to _Rosalie Isle _for a few days but promised Renesemee that they'll be back for her birthday. Carlisle had to work double-shifts at the hospital, so Esme went back to visit the Denali's. Alice wanted to go shopping & told Bella to come. Of course Bella being Bella had said no but after awhile she said yes, after Alice that she'll burn _all_ of Bella's books if she didn't go. Alice also begged Jasper to come with. Bella said to Alice that they can go, after Nessie and I left.

"Coming daddy!" she shouted to me.

"_Edward where are you and Renesemee going?_" Bella asked in her mind, after she put down her shield. I told that it was a secret. Ness then came skipping down the hallway. She was wearing a purple and white flowery dress with purple shoes. She also wore a white headband. She then went to Bella. Bella picked her put on her lap. She started to put her hand on Bella's cheek.

"No Renesemee, use your voice!" My beautiful wife said to my adorable daughter. Nessie then put her hand down with a small sigh.

"Momma, where is daddy and I going?" She asked, looking at my wife topaz eyes with her chocolate brown eyes.

"I have no clue Renesemee, daddy won't tell me." Bella answered our daughter. Nessie then looked at me.

"Is this place a fun place daddy?" She asked me, hoping off Bella's lap and skipping towards me.

"Yes it is Nessie." I told her, going down to her level.

"Aren't you guys gone yet?" Alice said skipping into the cottage. I looked at Nessie who nodded and ran back to Bella and gave her a hug and kiss. She then went to Alice and also gave her a hug and kiss.

"Bye momma and Auntie Alice." She yelled, grabbing on to my hand. When Renesemee and I got into my silver Volvo, I could hear Alice telling Bella what to wear. After awhile, I noticed the Nessie had fallen asleep, I thought to my self that she looks so peaceful when she's sleeping. When I stopped at the Canadian border, to show my passport, Nessie had woken up.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." She said looking at me from the backseat of the Volvo.

"Go in the cooler, I put some egg sandwiches in there and other things in there." I quietly told her. I didn't say mountain lion blood as my window was open and a Canadian official was waiting. After a hour or so, I stopped in one of those tourist stops (thankfully no one else was there, cause I need to hunt). I grabbed Nessie and put her on my back then ran into a wooden area and fed on the first big thing I saw, which was a big horned ram. After I fed, Nessie and I returned back to the car and on to our destination. A few hours and a many songs later, we arrived at the destination.

"Daddy what is this place?" Nessie asked, as I helped her out of the car.

"It's called Calaway Park. It's Western Canada's largest outdoor amusement park." I told her. She had the biggest smile I'd ever seen on her face.

"Let's go Daddy, let's go." She said to me, pulling on my arm. I chuckled at her and thanked Alice for telling me before hand that the weather was going to be overcast. After I paid to go in, Nessie ran ahead of me.

"Renesemee Carlie Cullen come back here!" I yelled at her, trying to get attention.

"Is she your little girl, sir?" A pre-teen boy asked. He was holding onto a girls hand.

"She is my niece." I said, as I caught up to my daughter. The boy introduced himself as Justin and the girl as Mikaela. _His wife or whatever is so lucky. _I heard her say in her thoughts.

"She is so cute, how old are you cutie?" Mikaela asked Nessie, letting go of the boy's hand and knelt to her level. Nessie looked at me saying if she should say and I just nodded my head.

"I'm almost 8." She said, then she hid behind my legs. I looked at both kids and mouth 'sorry' to them.

"Don't worry Mister, my dad is over that is if your wondering." She said, waving to a guy that looked like he was in his late 30s.

"Hey Mac … Hi Justin. Who is this?" He said, walking over to us. _I hope he don't kick my ass. _I heard Justin in his thoughts, I silently laughed to myself.

"Hi I'm Edward Cullen and this is my niece Renesemee. But we must be off, this girl wants to see the park." I said, smiling down at Renesmee who smiled widely back at me.

"Could we join you guys?" Mikaela said, looking at her dad and me.

"Sure, maybe you can show us around." I said, looking at all three of them.

**Couple of hours later**

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Nessie said, I looked at her chocolate brown eyes and remembered I forgot the blood packets inside the car.

"Um … Mikaela could you please take Renesemee to a restaurant, she knows what to order, I forgot something in the car. I'll be right back" I said, juggling all the stuffed toys Nessie won. She nodded her head. _Renesemee I'll be right back … behave._ I then ran human speed. After I unloaded the stuffed toys, I grabbed a few packets of blood and poured them into her red bottle, then went back where Nessie was waiting for me. I handed her the bottle.

"She has to drink special things." I told them before they had a chance to ask. All three nodded their heads. I noticed that Nessie had ordered a egg salad sandwich. I let out a quiet chuckle.

"Daddy, look what Mikaela's daddy got me." She said as she held up a huge lollipop in my view. My eyes nearly popped out when I saw the lollipop. I knew she'll be majorly hyper after she has it.

"I'll hold it for you sweetheart." I said, growling slightly at Mikaela's dad. He just smiled a goofy looking smile, _she'll be so hyper, good lucky buddy._ I heard him say in his head, I silently growled at that thought.

"Well Mac & Justin we better go, I think it might rain." He said, still smiling at me.

"O.K. dad, well bye Renesmee and Edward, it was nice to meet you & tag along with you guys." She said, giving each of us a hug and thinking that we both had odd body temperatures. She then grabbed onto Justin's hand and kissed him. _How I dislike that boy._ I heard the dad say in his head and I had to laugh. After they have left, I suggested to Nessie that we go on one more ride. She smiled as we had gotten off the ride. We then left the park.

"I had so much fun daddy." She said, as I buckled her in. I got in the car and went off just as we were on the Canadian/American border, I heard her breathing level out and heartbeat slow down. I took a peak at the rear view mirror and sure enough she was fast asleep. Two hours later, I had pulled to the big house. Bella was on the front porch waiting for us and ran towards the car. She went to get Nessie out of the car as I went to grab the stuffed toys and the cooler. When we entered the house, everyone was there minus Emmett & Rosalie. Oddly Jacob wasn't around.

"Jacob is mad at us. When he asked us where Nessie was & we didn't know, he sulked back to La Push." Bella said, sighing quietly trying to not wake up Nessie. Nessie suddenly stirred and opened her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Hi momma, I had so much fun with daddy." She said with slight yawn. She reached out to touch Bella's cheek to tell her what she did. When she was done, Bella had a big smile on her face. Nessie continued this with everyone. Everyone smiled at what we did.

"Emmett will be so jealous." Alice said, letting out a pixie-like laugh out. Everyone followed suit.

"Uncle Emmy, should go with Auntie Rosie." Renesmee suddenly spoke up, making the others laugh real loud.

"I don't think Rosalie would like it very much, Nessie." I said winking at my daughter. She jumping off the loveseat (which she was sitting with Bella) and went over to me. I picked her up and started to tickle her, which resulted in laughing her little head off.

"I love you daddy." She said between laughs.

"As do I, you and your Momma are my whole life." I said, winking at her again.


	5. ALICE & JASPER POV

**ALICE POV**

I can't believe that my beautiful niece is soon to be four years old, even if she don't look like it. She looks like eight years old. Everyone except Nessie and Jacob knew that would be going to Hawaii for her birthday. I hoped that Bella didn't tell Nessie about the trip. Emmett surprisingly didn't say anything, he usually blabs secrets and surprises. From mine and Jasper's room, I noticed skipping toward Carlisle's study.

"Hi Nessie, where is your daddy?" I asked her. She stopped and looked at me with a twinkle in her eye.

"Hi Auntie Alice, daddy and momma went to LA Push. Aunt Alice, where are we going? Everyone is packing." She asked me, walking in my room and sitting on my and Jasper's un-used bed.

"I might as well tell you, we are going to Hawaii for your birthday. Before you ask I already invited Charlie." I said, winking at her.

"Hawaii … that's is totally awesome. But what about the sun Auntie Alice?" She asked me.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, Ness. It'll be cloudy when we get there. Besides we will be going to a secluded part, almost like a private island." I explained to her. She nodded her head, after giving me a kiss, she left the room and continued her way towards Carlisle's study. Sometimes I wondered what was he fascination with Carlisle's study, maybe cause of the many books her had in their or maybe it was their grandfather/granddaughter connection. I zipped up my suitcase smiling happily to myself & went to search for my husband Jasper.

**JASPER POV**

Here I was on the couch reading the newspaper when suddenly I was hit with lots of excitement. I was guessing that Alice had told Ness about her surprise. She was skipping towards and sings happy tunes. I had to laugh at how my niece was acting. I heard her excitedly telling Carlisle about the trip and how excited she was. I heard him laugh and saw that Alice made her way to me.

"Bella and Edward are on their way back with so disappointing news to tell Nessie." My pixie-life wife said, as she skipped over to me.

"Renesemee Carlie Cullen, can you please come down here. Your momma and I got to talk to you." Edward said, as her and Bella made their way towards the loveseat. We all heard her say goodbye to Carlisle and ran human speed down, where she nearly fell if it hadn't been for Alice catching her.

"Nessie, you know better than to run down the stairs like that." Bella said, scolding her. I noticed Ness' mood change to embarrassment.

"Sorry momma. So when are you going to Hawaii? I can't wait to tell Jacob the news, he'll love Hawaii and Grandpa Charlie too." She said, beaming, so much that it was overwhelming me.

"Ness can you _please_ calm down, your emotions are driving me crazy." I said to her.

"Sorry Uncle Jazzy." She said as she skipped over to me and gave me a hug. She then sat between the couch and loveseat.

"Baby, Jake's ain't coming with us. I'm not sure about Charlie either." Bella said, getting off Edwards lap and crouching towards her daughter.

"Why not momma." Ness said with tears in her chocolate brown eyes. Bella sighed and looked at Edward for some help.

"Jake is still mad at us, for not telling him where I had taken you. As for Grandpa Charlie, he is going to visit a old friend of his." Edward said, picking up his daughter as she cried on his shoulder.

**ALICE POV**

When Edward said that Jacob wouldn't be coming with us I was happy cause I couldn't see him but sad because Nessie was crying. I couldn't see both Ness & Jacob in my visions but with Jacob not coming I could kinda see Nessie if I were to have a vision. _Damn hybrids _I said to myself. Edward looked at me and gave a soft growl as to not scare Ness to much. I noticed the whole family come down the stairs and looked Ness with concern in their eyes.

"Now is everyone all packed?" I said hoping to lighten the mood.

"Alice, you packed for us remember?" Bella said, looking at me like I was crazy. I totally forgot I packed for everyone.

"Can we go, seeing we are all ready?" Rosalie sounding very impatient. So we all jumped into our cars and headed for the airport. We all took all the cars cause of all the stuff we brought. After we all checked in we entered the airplane and waited to take off.

"Can we go already!! I am soooooooo bored." Emmett bellowed. Rosalie gave him a big kiss to shut him up. The plane finally took off and I was bouncing off the ceiling. Bella was sitting Ness, who was crying as her ears started to pop. Of course Edward came to the rescue and gave Nessie some gum to chew on. I saw Jasper out of the corner of my eye and looked stress out from all the emotions he was receiving.

**JASPER POV**

I saw my family (excluding the other passengers) with varying emotions_._ Edward was sitting with Bella and Nessie. Nessie was crying from the pressure of the plane. Emmett and Rosalie were making out, big surprise. Carlisle and Esme, were all lovey-dovey and concerned for their granddaughter. Alice, my dear lovely wife, was too excited for words. I then sent calming waves towards everyone (including the other passengers). When that happened I pulled out my novel and started to read.

"Jasper, aren't you excited? Hawaii is going to be so fun." Alice said, I just nodded my head. A few hours later and we landed, heard Emmett mutter '_FINALLY_'. As we stepped off the plane, all the stewards and stewardess were '_dazzled' _ by us. I heard Edward growl meaning he was hearing what the guys were saying about his wife, daughter, mom and sisters. We then grabbed our bags and went to our rent-a-cars, which were strangely like the cars at home. So we all went in the cars with our bags and took off to the Hilton.

"Uncle Jazzy can I have a piggy back?" Nessie asked.

"Did you ask your mom & dad first?" I questioned her as I knelt to her level. She answered by putting her hand on my cheek. _Momma & daddy said it was alright. _I put her on my back and saw that Emmett looked hurt but was soothed quickly from Rosalie's kiss.

"Don't be sad, Uncle Emmy. You can give me a piggy back later." Nessie said, so no humans could hear. I seen Emmett smile at Nessie's words. When we got to own rooms I dropped off Nessie at Bella and Edward's room. I then said bye to the three and went to search for my wife. I saw her sitting cross legged on the bed, yelling at someone on the phone. I tried to send her calming waves (I didn't like seeing Alice upset), she just looked back at me and hissed.

**ALICE POV**

Some humans are so damn stupid, how hard is it to follow some simple directions. I just want Nessie's party to be _perfect_. But the human were seriously pissing me, I felt Jasper's calming waves and I just hissed.

"Jazzy, I am sorry but I want to feel mad right now." I said, as I got off the bed and ran to the washroom. I had gotten a penthouse suite for all of us. I knew Jasper hated seeing me upset, but I was so damn frustrated.

"Rosalie, get away from Emmett and come here I got to talk to you." I said nearly yelling, but trying not to wake up a sleeping Nessie. I heard Emmett whine, _Leave us alone Alice. I was having fun with Rosie_.

"Sorry Emmett, I'll give her back to you later." I said. _You better_. I couldn't help but laugh at my child-like brother.

"I'm guessing you need help with Nessie's party Alice." Rosalie said in a bored tone. I swear sometimes she can read my mind, or either I am so damn transparent.

"OK I got nearly everything, but the company who I ordered Nessie's party dress went out business, which means the dress." I said, if a vampire could hyperventilate I would be doing it.

"Ok, calm down before I get Jasper in here. I found this one place when we were driving here. They had some adorable kid clothes that had beautiful designer dresses. So I'll go right now and get one." Rosalie reassuring me. I gave Rosalie a big hug and then she went to get her keys and went off. An hour or Rose returned, carrying a large garment bag. I grabbed the bag and unzipped it.

"OMG, Rosie!! It's beautiful & it just screams Nessie." I said smiling widely at her. The dress had gold taffeta with black net overlay and black lace bodice with hand-beaded detail, it also came with black kitten shoes and a gold headband. I ran to Bella and Edward's room, to show them and Nessie the dress.

"Wow thank you Auntie Alice, its beautiful." Nessie smiled at me. Bella and Edward also liked it.

"Don't thank me sweetie, thank your Aunt Rose. She found it & it weren't for her, you my dear new wouldn't have a dress." I said as I shuddered at the thought. Nessie gave Rosalie a big hug.

**Renesmee's Birthday**

"It's my birthday!!!!" Nessie yelled at the top of her lungs. We almost had to cover our ears when she said that. To top it off she said in the wee hours of the morning.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you don't have to yell. We might get some complaints now." Carlisle said, appear before her.

"Sorry Grandpa, but I'm sooooooooooo excited." She said, as she beamed. All the sudden the phone rang, Edward went to get it, after letting go of Bella's hand. After awhile he hung up & look directly at his daughter.

"That was the owner of this hotel, Renesmee, he was really mad. I explained the whole situation and he understood. He said if he gets more complaints, then he'll kick us out." Edward said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry daddy. I don't want to be kicked out of here. I'll be good." She said as she starting to tear up. Bella then picked her up and soothed then Nessie fell back asleep. The rest of us were in shock at what just happened.

"She can't help it if she's excited. She only turns four once." Rosalie suddenly spoke up. _Stupid selfish humans_! I heard her mutter as she grabbed onto Emmett's hand to lead him back to their room. A few hours later, we all went to the water park where Nessie's party was to be held. I was right about the prediction (I'm hardly ever wrong), it was overcast. I told everyone to get into their swimsuits and other stuff they need (suntan lotion for Nessie, hats and extra clothing). Rosalie was wearing a red and black bikini, Bella was wear a navy and white bikini, Esme was wearing a royal purple tankini, I was wearing a neon yellow bikini finally Nessie was wearing a black bikini with pink and red polka dots . The guys were matching their mates, by wearing board shorts. We all then left for the waterpark, with Nessie on Emmett's back.

"Last one their is a rotten egg." Emmett said in his booming voice. He ran ahead of us, carrying Ness as if she wasn't even there. The rest of all shrugged our shoulders and took off. Esme was the last one, but she just laughed it off.

"I had a feeling I'd lose." Esme chuckled. Emmett put Nessie down and raced her to the pool.

"Careful Renesemee!" Bella yelled at her daughter. Edward grabbed her hand & started kissing her.

"She'll be fine, love, Emmett is with her." He said soothing her. Suddenly there was a blood curdling scream. Emmett came out of the pool carrying a crying Nessie in his massive arms. We all got up from our seats and ran towards them.

"We were racing, then she stopped and I though she was faking. I went to where she was and almost passed out from being hit really hard." Emmett handing a still crying Ness to Edward. Rosalie then smacked him upside the head. Edward handed Nessie over to Carlisle, were he checked her out.

"Emmett, she is a half human who can still get hurt!" Rosalie said, in a whisper so no humans could hear, smacking her husband again.

"I'm sorry." Emmett said looking down at his feet.

"She got a little bump on the head, but otherwise she is just fine." Carlisle said. Bella instantly picked her up, Ness put her hand on her mom's cheek, _I got scared momma_. Bella then gave her a little kiss then went Edward and laid in his arms and put her hand on his cheek, _Don't be mad at Uncle Emmy, it was an accident. _He nodded his head and gave her a kiss on top of her head.

"Carlisle and I will watch her. You guys go have fun!" Esme said, in her motherly voice. We all reluctantly left but not before give Ness a kiss on the cheek. An hour or so, we all left and returned to our penthouse suite, where Ness could eat her cake & open her gifts. Esme made her angel food cake with forest green icing and white lettering saying, _HAPPY 4__TH__ BIRTHDAY RENESEMEE!!_. We all were disgusted, excluding Nessie, who was smiling widely.

**JASPER POV**

The whole day was filled with so much joy and happiness, well except for when Nessie got hurt. Right away I calmed everyone down as soon as Carlisle said that she was alright. After we all had some fun we went back to the penthouse and changed back into the clothes before. Esme gave Nessie her cake and we all sang '_Happy Birthday_' to her.

"Present time!" Alice yelled bouncing up and down, as soon as Alice said this Nessie joined Alice. Emmett joined, but was soon stopped by Rosalie smacking him upside the head. Bella went to her, Edward and Nessie's room and grabbed her camera. After nearly all the gifts were gave to Nessie, Carlisle went in his and Esme's room. A few seconds later, he came out driving a red and white big girl bike. Nessie ran straight towards Carlisle and gave him a big hug and kiss.

"Thank you Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Your very welcome Renesmee. I had this bike specially delivered here and it'll be back in Forks before you know it." Carlisle said, winking at Nessie, which resulted in another hug and kiss from her. The gifts that Nessie had gotten were a limited edition Barbie that looked a lot like Nessie (from Rosalie), a giant stuffed bear (from Emmett), a lavender skirt with a black silk top (from my beautiful wife), a limited edition 'Gone with the wind' book (from yours truly). Lastly Bella and Edward gave her a diamond encrusted locket and diamond studs (since we can put earrings in her ears). The locket had the Cullen crest on it, on the other side of the locket her initials _R.C.C. _was on it. Inside the locket was a picture of Bella, Edward and Nessie in Bella and Edward's meadow. I sensed lots of happiness radiating off my beautiful niece.

"Thank you everyone." She said as she gave each one of us a hug and kiss. She suddenly stopped when she came to Bella and Edward. She jumped into Bella's lap, Bella just happen to be sitting with Edward standing behind her, Edward leaned (he probably knew what Renesmee was going to do. She put her hands on both of her parent's cheeks to send them her own private message. She then gave Bella a hug and kiss, then Edward picked he up where she also gave him a hug and kiss.

"What about Jake and Grandpa Charlie's gifts?" She enquired looking at Edward.

"You'll get them when we come back, sweetie." Edward told his daughter. Then he started tickling her, which resulted her giggling. Everyone laughed with her, but Emmett being Emmett let out a booming laugh. Which resulted Rosalie smacking him.

"We don't what to be kicked out." Rosalie scolded him.

**ALICE POV**

I swear Emmett can be thoughtless, he doesn't even think. He may look 20 but sometimes he acts like he's _2_. I looked at my sleeping niece in Edward's arms & I couldn't imagine what life was like without her & Bella.

"Alice why buy her the skirt and top, you know she's still growing." Bella said as Edward walked to their room to put Renesmee to bed.

"That's why I got them in a bigger size." I said smiling widely at her. Edward then arrived a few moments later.

"Emmett why exactly did you get my daughter a giant teddy bear? You too Rosalie, she has enough dolls." Edward said, as he looked at the teddy bear and the Nessie look-a-like Barbie doll.

"Edward, sweetheart, Emmett probably thought Renesmee would like the bear, which she does and I happen to like the doll." Bella said before Emmett had a chance to defend his gift. Emmett smiled at this as did Rosalie. Suddenly I was having one of my visions.

"TOMORROW WE ARE GOING TO THE OCEAN, NESSIE WILL LOVE IT!" I shouted at all of them. Then I put my hand to my mouth, knowing I probably had accidently woken up my niece. I then heard a little voice saying _momma_ & I knew a woken her up.

"Good job pixie." Emmett said, as Bella ran into their room to console her daughter. When Bella returned, carrying a nearly sleeping Nessie. The whole family looked at me with angry faces. I said sorry to them all, but mostly to Bella and Edward. Then Jasper sent calming waves to them all.

"She's use to it with living with Emmett." Bella said, seeing that once again Nessie fell asleep. We all laughed at that, except for Emmett who just sulked.

"I'm not _that _loud." Emmett said in a whiny voice. Rosalie went over to where he stood and started consoling him, so much as they began a full on make out session.

"Can you two kindly take it to your room, Jazzy is freaking out." I told them. Thankfully they left holding each others hands, Jasper immediately calmed down. I went over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Alice dear when are we going back to Forks?" Esme asked me.

"Day after tomorrow cause we are going to the ocean." I said beaming.

"We all should go hunting then." Carlisle spoke, his still topaz eyes shone.

"But what about Nessie." Edward said, acting all fatherly.

"Esme and I will stay. You kids need it way more then we do, Esme and I will go after one or all of you return." Carlisle said smiling at Esme, who smiled in return. So we all including Emmett and Rosalie went to hunt.

_**The next day**_

**JASPER POV**

"OMG Uncle Jazzy I'm gonna see the Ocean! I'm sooooooooooooo excited!" My beautiful niece yelled, as she was eating breakfast.

"Yes I know Nessie, but can you relax a bit?" I gently scolded her. I could hear everyone, but Edward and Carlisle laughing at me.

"Aww Jazzy let her be. She has never seen the Pacific Ocean up close before." Bella said. I saw as Nessie ran over to Carlisle.

"I'm done eating breakfast Grandpa. Can we please go?" Nessie asked Carlisle with a pout on her cute little face. Ness knew the pout made Carlisle and everyone else melt. So he just nodded his head.

"Yay! Come on Auntie Alice let's go get ready." Nessie said, as she skipped over to Alice who was also smiling widely.

A couple hours later, we all hopped into our rented cars and drive off to the ocean. And of course everyone had different swimsuits, courtesy of course Alice. Rosalie was wearing a gold and red bikini, Bella was wearing a black and blue bikini, Esme was wearing a violet and black bikini, Alice was wearing a green and white bikini finally Nessie was wearing a multi colored one piece. All the guys, including me were matching their mates, by wearing board shorts.

"It's a good thing that it's partly cloudy." Emmett said as he begged Edward to race him. Edward relucently agreed and raced my childish brother. Edward must have told Emmett to let him win, cause Edward win, with Nessie watching Emmett & her dad.

"Yay daddy won!!!!" Nessie yelled as she skipped over to where Edward was standing, shoving Emmett.

"Momma can I go play in the sand now?" Nessie asked Bella while in Edwards arms, who had picked her up and started to tickle her.

"Of course sweetie. Don't go too far thou." Bella told her daughter as Bella walked over to them. Of course I sent everyone including Rosalie happy waves, who didn't want to come cause all the sand. Nessie nodded at what Bella told her.

"Come on Uncle Emmy, let's go play." She said as she hopped out her dad's arms and grabbing Emmett's big hand. We all watched as my adorable niece taking her big brute of an Uncle to play in the sand carrying buckets and stuff like that.

"He better watch her." Rosalie grumbled as she put her chair on the sand.

"Have some faith Rosalie." Esme said in a calming voice, as we all heard Nessie's laugh as she dumped a bucket full of water on Emmett's head. Edward & Bella in the mean time ran straight for the ocean, cause Edward was chasing after Bella.

"Come on Jazzy, let's go for a swim." Alice said, grabbing my arm. I could feel her and everyone's excitement. Everyone including Rosalie who was laughing at what Nessie did to Emmett. I decided to follow Alice as did Carlisle and Esme.

"Come on Rosie." Yelled Emmett, who was laughing as Nessie started to make a sand sculpture of a castle. Rosalie made it toward Emmett and Nessie, she helped Nessie make the caste just as Edward grabbed ahold of his daughter.

"Renesemee, Rosalie & Emmett can finish off the castle, while we go in the water. Then after we can go get some _human _food in you." Edward said as he tickled his daughter. She then waved goodbye to Rosalie & Emmett, and went into the water with her dad.

**ALICE POV**

After a few hours, we all decided to go back to the hotel. Nessie had fallen asleep after she ate & took some pictures of the ocean of course her sand sculpture. I saw as she turned towards Edwards' chest, she put her small hand on his arm. Afterwards Edward had smiled his crooked grin. Everyone looked at him, hoping to tell what Nessie said.

"She said thank you Alice and she had lots of fun. Then she showed me when she dumped water on Emmett." Edward said. Jasper punched Emmett lightly to not cause suspicion.

"Come on guys, lets head back. I bet Nessie wants to be more comfortable." I said, sticking my tongue out at Edward resulting everyone to lightly chuckle. A few minutes later, we all had return to our penthouse suite, Edward had put Ness in her bed & sat next to Emmett who was watching _Interview With A Vampire. _When the movie came to the part were the little girl and the mother figure were sentenced to die and were burned to ashes from the sun. Bella started to cry tear-less tears, got up and left and went to the room where Nessie soundly slept.

"Emmett you big fool." Rosalie said as she smacked him. Esme, I & Rosalie went after Bella.

"Good going, Em." Jazz said, with a emotion of sheer sadness. Edward went to check on Nessie, when his phone rang. Carlisle decided to answer seeing as Edward left it on the kitchen cupboard.

"Hello Jake. Ness is fine. We'll be home by tomorrow. Yes I'll get Bella to phone you. Bye, take care." I heard Carlisle saying on the phone.

"Don't worry, nothing like that will happen to you or Ness." Rosalie said to Bella. After a few moments everyone had excited the room with Bella carrying a still sleeping Nessie. Emmett went over to Bella and started to apologize to her. Bella nodded her head in acknowledgement and gave Emmett a kiss on the cheek. Bella then went over to Esme and handed Nessie over to her.

"Bella, phone Jake, he sounded very worried." Carlisle said, as soon as Carlisle said to phone Jacob. Bella excused herself to phone Jacob.

"I swear, Jake thinks I can't even handle my _own daughter._ He doesn't think we'll return." Bella sounded pissed after she got off the phone. I looked at Jasper and said _calm her_.

"Bella, don't worry, Jake is just on edge cause we left without him. Once we return and sees Renesemee he'll chill out." I said, giving her a hug. _You better be right. _She said to me. _Don't bet against me._ I replied to her with a chuckle.

"Sometimes I think Jacob doesn't even trust me, being a mother." Belled growled. Esme went to put Nessie back to bed.

"Don't worry, love. If Jacob knows what good for him, he'll lay off. Who cares if Renesemee is his imprint, we are her _parents_." Edward said, giving Bella a comforting hug & kiss. Bella nodded her head and went to where Rosalie & Emmett where sitting. She the sat on Edward's lap, thankfully Emmett had changed the channel to a boring sitcom.

"Renesemee is all back in bed, all snug in a rug." Esme smiling at Bella as she made her way towards Carlisle.

"Shouldn't we start get ready to leave Alice?" Rosalie asked me, while smirking. I nearly had forgotten. The bike that Carlisle and Esme had gotten Nessie was being shipped off to Forks. I began to pack for everyone, leaving what we would wear tomorrow. I didn't pack Nessie's stuff cause I knew she'll have her PJs and other things to put in it. Three hours later, I re-joined my family to see them watch yet another silly sitcom. I then saw the sun starting to peak out. A few hours later, I told everyone to get changed and Edward or Bella to wake up their daughter. When Edward came out, wearing a fresh set of clothes, he was carrying a sleepy looking Nessie.

"Nessie, hunny if you want to see Jake then you got to wake up then eat and change." I whispered in my niece's ear. At the moment I said _Jake_ she woke up.

"Grandma can I have some eggs?" She said in her cute voice. After Nessie ate, I brought her to her and her parents bedroom and began to change her. I put her in a white dress that had blue, green, red, yellow butterflies on it, I also put her in ruby red ballet flats and put in blue and green barrettes in her bronze colored hair. I had Bella wear a sapphire blue skirt and a white top that had blue stitching in it. Jasper and Emmett had taken all the gifts excluding the bike to the car. Carlisle and Edward had taken all of the luggage to the cars as well. As Bella and Nessie where getting dressed, I had Rosalie and Esme get dressed. Finally I dressed, just as I finished Nessie skipped in my room.

"Can we go see Jakey now, Auntie Alice?" She aked.

"We sure can." I said, as I grabbed on to her little hand. When all the stuff was in the cars, Emmett went right up to & crouched down to her level.

"Miss Nessie do want me to give you a piggy back ride." He asked, just as I were to say no, she declined his offer.

"I don't want my pretty dress to get all dirty. When we get back you can give me a piggy back ride." She said with a slight giggle. My poor brother looked so sad when Nessie said no but brightened right up when she said later on. When we arrived at the airport, everyone was _dazzled_ by us, then I heard a faint growl coming from behind me. Sure enough it was Edward, he was probably hearing lots of comments towards all the females in our family.

**JASPER POV**

The emotions radiating off Edward were mainly annoyance. _You have no idea Jazz! _He said to me. I saw that Nessie stop and began to pull at Bella's white and blue sleeved top. After saying what she had to say to her mom, Bella smiled and nodded her head in response. Nessie then skipped over to where Alice and I stood.

"Auntie Alice and Uncle Jazzy, can I sit with you guys on the plane?" she said, as she bat her eyelashes. I sense lots of love from Alice and Ness.

"Of course you can sweetheart!" My beautiful wife chirped. _You don't mind do you, Jasper? _Edward asked me. I just smiled at him, as if to say that I am fine with it. Ness suddenly gave me a big hug.

"I love you Uncle Jazzy." She said, as my wife clapped her hands.

"I love you too, Miss. Nessie." I drawled to her, causing her to giggle. She loved when I use my southern accent.

"Come on, slow pokes. Let's go home." Whined Emmett. Everyone laughed at him. I then picked up Nessie, being careful not to dirty her pretty dress (I know she can walk, by I loved my one and only niece) and went off.


	6. CARLISLE & ESME POV

**CARLISLE POV**

"Momma, why can't I come with you and daddy to see Grandma Renee?" asked my darling granddaughter, Renesemee Carlie Cullen.

"Because Grandma Renee don't know about you and you'll be very bored there. So Grandpa Carlisle & Grandma Esme are going to take care of you." Bella said smiling at her 4 year old daughter. Edward knelt to his daughter and took her in his arms.

"Can you be a big girl and behave?" He asked her while wiping a tear from her cheek. _We're going tell Renee about Renesemee. _He said to me in his thoughts, to which I just nodded my head.

"I promise daddy." She said, while hiccupping.

"Edward we got to go, our plane leaves shortly." Bella said, grabbing her daughter and started whispering in her ear she then smiled and winked at me as if to say that Nessie will be good or no gifts. Edward and Bella gave their daughter one last hug and kiss, they then handed Renesmee to me.

"Don't worry guys she'll be fine. Esme should be back soon, Miss. Nessie and her will go and some cookies. How does that sound Nessie?" I asked her. She immediately put her hand on my cheek to say chocolate and oatmeal. I nodded my head in response.

"Bye Momma and daddy, I'll be very good." She said with a big smile on her face. I then waved goodbye to my son and daughter-in-law. After her parents left, I brought over to our white sofa and laid her down and wrapped a blanket on her. Alice and Rosalie both dragged their husbands to Milan to go see some designer. Both Emmett and Jasper didn't want to go but their wives threatened to tear them limb to limb if they didn't go. After I put the blanket on her, her chocolate colour eyes began to droop, I then sat in one of the chairs and started to read to read the **Seattle Times **paper. After a couple of hours, I heard Esme pull up the driveway.

**ESME POV**

I came home from being in Seattle for most the day. I went to get some things for Renesemee as Carlisle and I were going to be watching her for a few days. I seen Carlisle waiting for me on the porch. He came to help me with the bags.

"She is still asleep. She is wants to make cookies with you." He said after giving me a 'hello' kiss. Once I entered the house I saw a beautiful girl with curly bronze coloured hair that eight looked years old but was really just four years old, asleep on the couch. Then her eyelids started to open revealing Bella's eye colour when she was a human – chocolate brown.

"Hi Grandma." Nessie said to me after she yawned. She got up from the couch, still wearing her PJs. She then skipped towards me and hugging me.

"Hi sweetie, bet your Grandpa Carlisle told you that you and I will make cookies." I said to her with a wink.

"Can we make them for Grandpa Charlie and Jakey? I miss them." She said with a slight frown.

"I don't see why not." I said to her, looking warily at Carlisle. Immediately her frown turned into a smile.

"Can we make chocolate oatmeal cookies Grandma? Grandpa Charlie and Jacob eats anything." She said with a huge smile.

"Sure we can sweetie. But first lets get dressed." I told her, as I picked her up. _Phone Charlie and Jacob. _I thought to my husband.

**CARLISLE POV**

When my beautiful wife and darling of a granddaughter went into Edward's old room, where Nessie's stayed when Bella and Edward went somewhere. I went into my study to phone Charlie and Jacob. I decided to phone Charlie first.

"Hello, may I help you?" A female, who presumed was Sue answered the phone.

"Hello Sue, this is Carlisle Cullen. Is Charlie there by any chance?" I asked, hoping he was home.

"Oh hi Carlisle. Charlie is here, he just woke up, it's been busy at the station lately. I'll go get him, he's watching the football game." She said, with a chuckle in her voice. A few moments later the gruff voice of Charlie got on the phone.

"Hey Carlisle, what can I do for you?" He asked me.

"Hey Charlie, I was wondering if you could come see Renesemee and bring Jacob? She misses seeing you both" I asked him. Even if I couldn't see his expression over the phone, I could tell he was truly happy when I said her name.

"Sure Carlisle, I would love to see her. I still got to give her my birthday gift. Tell her I'll be there in an hour or so. As for Jacob, I'm not sure, but I'll try." He said with a loud cough.

**ESME POV**

"Hello Charlie, Renesemee is upstairs with Carlisle. Would you like something to drink?" I asked him as he came in the door.

"Hello Esme. I'd like a beer if it's not too much trouble." He said to me. He walked towards the couch carrying what seemed to be Nessie's birthday gift.

"Renesemee, can you please come down. Grandpa Charlie is here." I yelled but not to loud, as she probably already heard. A few minutes later, Carlisle came down the stairs, followed by Nessie.

"Grandpa Charlie!" She yelled, running towards him He handed her gift as she sat on his lap. She was wearing her turquoise and white dress with white flats, I put her hair in pig-tails.

"Sorry it's a bit late, but happy belated birthday." He said. She opened the gift. The gift was a personalized diary that was purple with her initials _R.C.C._ in gold lettering.

"It's beautiful grandpa." She said giving him a hug. She hopped off his lap and showed it to Carlisle, while I gave Charlie his beer.

"So when is Bella and Edward coming back from seeing Renee?" Charlie asked Carlisle.

"In a few days." Carlisle answered him.

"Grandpa Charlie, have you heard from Jake?" Nessie asked, as she skipped over to him.

"Ness, let's go get those cookies you made for Grandpa Charlie. I'm sure Grandpa Charlie and Grandpa Carlisle want to talk." I said, hoping to lift her spirits just a little.

"Ok Grandma!" She smiled as she grabbed onto my hand. We then went to the kitchen, to place the cookies on a plate, she then went to get a glass of milk.

"I'm not sure he'll want milk honey, he'll probably want another beer." I said as I grabbed another beer. We had beer in the fridge for whenever Charlie came over.

"Silly Grandma, the milk is for, even if I don't really like it." She said as she scrunched her cute little face. I laughed at this. We then went back to where Charlie was talking to Carlisle about Bella and Edward.

"Oh my, Renesemee did you make these?" He asked her, as he reached for a cookie.

"Yup & Grandma helped." She said, smiling up at me.

"They are very good. My favourite kind." He said, winking at her.

"I know Momma told me." She said grabbing a cookie, she happily ate it. Nessie then started to talk to Charlie about her day. _Charlie said Jacob can't come, he's very busy. _My husband thought to me. The phone then rang, I went to answer it as Carlisle was with Charlie and Nessie playing Candyland. Before I picked up the phone, the ID said **Jake cell**. I excused myself and took the phone up to mine and Carlisle's room.

"Hello Jacob, how can I help you?" I asked him, being polite as possible.

"Hi Esme, can you tell Ness that I'll try to see her when Bella and Edward are back. I have real busy as of late." He said. He sounded pissed off.

"Sure, but you got understand Jacob that she misses you terribly." I said. Before he could answer me, I heard someone saying _time's up _in the background.

"Listen Esme, I got to go. Please tell Nessie I miss her." He said, before I could respond he hung up. I walked back to where Nessie, Charlie and Carlisle were, I went to sit beside Carlisle. I noticed that Nessie was beating her 2 Grandfathers.

**CARLISLE POV**

After I spoke to Charlie, where he told me that Jacob was in jail of starting a fight thankfully he didn't phase, we went to play Candyland with our Granddaughter. Esme had excused herself to talk to Jacob. She probably didn't want to have Renesemee worry.

"I beat you guys." Nessie said laughing at both of us. She then saw Esme and jumped on her lap and started to show Esme what happened. Of couse Charlie didn't realize that Nessie was commutating with her Grandmother, he thought she was just playing with Esme's hair or something.

"Can we play some more." Nessie said, after awhile.

"I got to go Renesemee, maybe we'll play again when your parents come back." Charlie said, walking over where Nessie was, who was still sitting on Esme's lap. He bent down and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Bye Grandpa. Love you." Nessie said smiling up at him. She then let out a cute little yawn.

"Love you too kid. Go to sleep." Charlie said, winking at her. I then walked Charlie to the door. After Charlie drove away from the driveway, I noticed that Esme had laid Nessie on the couch. My guess is to get Nessie's PJ and get her bed ready. A few minutes later, Esme walked down the stairs carrying Nessie's blue PJs that had white puffy clouds on them. No doubt that Alice bought them for her.

"Nessie let's get you changed into your PJs. I think will upset if you went to sleep in your pretty dress." I told her. She then looked at what Esme was holding. She then got up to where Esme stood and grabbed her hand.

"Come on Grandma." Nessie said, pulling Esme towards the stairs.

**ESME POV**

As Nessie was pulling me towards the stairs, I laughed at Carlisle's face. He looked so shocked it was really funny, funny enough I wish I had a video of it. Lucky I had Nessie to show the others Carlisle's expression.

"Renesemee, I think we should have a bath, it'll make you feel relaxed." I said to her.

"Ok Grandma." She said skipping into Edward's old room which had a on-suite bathroom. Right away she went towards her bath toys, as she put them carefully in the water, I put some strawberry scented bubble bath in the tub. After the tub had enough bubbles, I helped Nessie disrobe and hope in the tub.

"Ok Nessie, call me when your ready for me to wash your hair. I am going to Grandpa Carlisle for a bit." I said to her, she replied back to me with a smile and nod. I left both the bathroom and Edward's old bedroom doors open, so I'll here Nessie better, not that I needed to them open but just in case, I went downstairs and noticed Carlisle talking on the phone. My guess he was talking to Bella and or Edward. Soon afterward he hung up the phone.

"The kids just wanted to see if Nessie is in bed, but I told them she went to have a bath before bed. Then I told them about Jacob." He said, with a deep sigh.

"Why is Jacob in jail?" I asked my husband, in a low voice to not scare Renesemee.

"Too many parking tickets." He answered me, picking up the Candyland game.

"Grandma, I'm ready!" Nessie yelled to me after a few moments. I ran vampire speed upstairs to wash my granddaughter's hair. After I washed and rinsed her bronzed color hair, I dress her PJs.

"Can I go have a snack first?" She asked me. I couldn't say no to her, so I took her downstairs where Carlisle was reading from one of his medical journal's.

**CARLISLE POV**

I looked up from the medical journal I was reading when I saw a PJ clad Nessie holding onto Esme's hand.

"You all clean now?" I asked Nessie. She just blushed and nodded her hair. I had to chuckle on how much she acted like Bella. Esme left her side to get Nessie a bedtime snack.

"Nessie, go sit on the couch and I'll give you some ice cream." Esme said as she held a dish of vanilla ice cream with chocolate sauce. Nessie did as she was asked, Esme carefully gave her the ice cream. Nessie knew the rules, to not make a mess after living with Emmett, she knew the repercussions.

"All done?" I asked her as he cleaned out the dish. She looked up at me, smiled and nodded her head. I laughed silently as I cleaned her chocolate covered face. Amazingly she didn't have chocolate anywhere but her face.

"OK bedtime for you, Miss. Nessie." I told her with a wink, which caused her to giggle loudly. Both Esme & I walked upstairs to put her to bed.

"Grandpa can you read me a bedtime story?" She asked in a tiny voice. After she said this she gave out a peaceful sounding yawn. I walked over to where we put Nessie's books, and picked out _**Anne of Green Gables**_. Esme walked beside Nessie and started stroking her forehand, which resulted Nessie smile widely at Esme. After reading a couple of pages, I noticed Nessie's heart even out, I smiled at Esme. _Shall we go, my beautiful wife. _I said to her quietly so Nessie wouldn't hear. Esme just nodded her head, she then gave Nessie a kiss on the forehead and I did the same. We then walked hand in hand.

"What did Jacob do?" Esme asked me as we made it to our room.

"Just some un-paid fines. He should be out in by the time Edward and Bella come back." I said as I gave my beautiful wife a kiss.

"Good Renesemee misses him." She said with a giggle as I was nibbling on her ear. I thought that I had the best family.

_**AN: Sorry it took so long to write this chapter. It's kind of jumbled and I am sorry for that. The next and last chapter will be in Jacob's POV.**_


End file.
